


Coming Back to You

by Bluepotato94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepotato94/pseuds/Bluepotato94
Summary: Seungmin is an Omega that got married with a Beta because of the arrangement between their parents. But he meet an Alpha that not only attracted to him but mate him at the first time they see each other!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Coming Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> First, I don't write any smut in here because I don't want any of you felt comfortable about it! So I only make some implied scene here!  
> A little warning : Hyunjin will be really sly here!

Seungmin grown up at the small town where his parents decided to married him off to one of his partner… He is Seungmin’s childhood friend and a Beta because the small town where he lived in only has Beta and a few of Omega who already mated expect for him… Because of that he followed what his parents wanted and got married with his friend even though he didn’t felt anything towards him…

After almost 6 months of their married, he and his husband move out to the center of the city because his husband job… Seungmin known as a Beta his husband cannot mate with him or make him bare a child but Seungmin is an Omega and his omega instinct make him longing for a baby inside his arm so that’s why he talk about it with his husband… His husband is a nice guy but he also has a quite temper, something that Seungmin hate the most! But he does tried talk it out to him…

“I want a child!”Seungmin said softly

His husband raised his eyebrow,”Why would you want that? We can happily live with each other with only the two of us…”

“Bu-but-”

“If we tried getting you a treatment there still is a chance it will be unsuccessful…”His husband said

Seungmin looked down sadly,”Don’t you want to have a child?”

“No I am fine like these so stop asking me that!”He said before hit the table making the young Omega flinched

Seungmin looked down sadly because it has been almost 2 years since they are married but the older beta still didn’t want a child with him… Seungmin felt himself tear up a bit because he known that it will cost a lot of money to make him pregnant with his husband since he is a beta but he wanted a child even if he didn’t love his husband…

“I need to go on groceries! I will be back later!”Seungmin said softly in the end

His husband only hummed as he took an alcohol from the fridge… Seungmin sighed at the uncaring attitude because he known that his husband also saw him as his trophy because he can marry an Omega even though it was a force one…

* * *

Hwang Hyunjin is a successful Alpha, he own a several business and people keep telling him that he is a workaholic bastard with how much he love his work! Hyunjin never think to found a mate, not because he had commitment issue but because the people around him is a fake bastard and only use him also no one ever catch his attention that’s why Hyunjin didn’t bother to try looking for a mate…

He went out for shopping since he just get back from the airport for some overseas business trip… He looked around was about to get some meat when someone hit him and the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberry invade his nostril

“I am so sorry…”

Hyunjin just stay silent at the most beautiful Omega he has ever seen not only that his scent is attractive and comfort him but the young Omega is really beautiful… Hyunjin just looked at the Omega as he hurriedly went to cashier to pay his groceries

“Who in the world will let an Omega roaming around at late night? Not only he is unmated but his sweet scent can attract anyone without him realize it…”

Hyunjin found himself abandoning his groceries and followed the Omega outside… He growled at the Omega sweet scent before founding himself pinned the Omega at the alley near the supermarket

The young Omega widened his eyes at the sudden impact as his groceries just fell down from his hand

“Wh-what do you want?”He stuttered

“What is your name?”Hyunjin asked

The young Omega refused to answered him as he looked away from the Alpha in front of him

“Hey! Why do you have a wedding ring?”Hyunjin asked

“What do you want from me? And Yes I am married…”He said

“Your husband must be beta because you don’t have any alpha scent around you… Why would you waste your time for a Beta?”Hyunjin asked as he trailed his eyes along the Omega face and body

“It’s not you business! Let me go now!”He said

“Shut up! You should leave that Beta and be with me instead!”Hyunjin said

The young Omega widened his eyes as he struggled for Hyunjin to let him go but Hyunjin was stronger than him… He didn’t know what he was thinking but he want this Omega and he want him to be his mate, his wife, the mother for his children so he leaned himself closer as he trailed his nose along the Omega face towards his neck inhaling his sweet scent… He can hear the Omega let out a hitch breath at the smell of the Alpha…

Hyunjin pulled away to take a look at the young Omega before leaning in once again and take his lips into a kiss… Hyunjin bite the younger guy bottom lips make him open his mouth as he shove his tongue inside his mouth… As soon as the sweet taste of Omega invades his sense he known that he will never get enough of his taste, he growls lowly as he shoved his leg in between the Omega legs… The Omega let out a whimpered at his little ministration before Hyunjin pulled away and trailed his kissed down his neck, when he found the Omega scent gland he didn’t even hesitate to bite him right into it…

The young Omega let out a scream in pain before he passed out in Hyunjin’s arm… The Alpha smirked before walking towards his car and brought the Omega home…

* * *

He bite his lips when he saw that Seungmin hadn’t come back home yet, the thing is they are married because of the arrangement since Seungmin is an Omega he will needed a partner that’s why his parents suggested him to married Seungmin so they can inherited the money from his parents… But Seungmin’s family was smart, they said that his married with Seungmin had to last for 5 years before they considered him to be their heir… Don’t get him wrong, Seungmin was a catch, he is pretty and he is an Omega, any Beta will be like it if they can get an Omega to be their lover but he just never saw Seungmin in that way but now the problem is Seungmin’s parent will arrive for visit soon but he cannot found his son anywhere…

He finally stood up and decided to walk towards the store where Seungmin usually went to some groceries… When he found the abandoned groceries near the alley he had a bad feeling about these… If Seungmin’s parents known that he cannot took care their son right they will ask him to divorce Seungmin right away…

“Hey! Do you saw a young Omega here before?”He asked the cashier

“I don’t know, there is plenty of Omega come this evening…”The cashier said

He let out a frustrated growl before deciding to call a police right away

“Can we help you?”

“My spouse is missing…”He said

“How long is it? You can only told us a missing person after 1x24 hour…”The officer said

“What kind of rule is that? Please my Omega spouse is missing and my parent in law will be coming and-“

“Wait! What do you mean by Omega? Does your spouse is Omega?”The officer cut him off

“Yes he is…”

“Why don’t you tell us from the start?”The officer said before shouting,”Yah! Seo Changbin we have a missing case of Omega…”

Another guy came out,”What do you want,Jisung?”

“There is an Omega missing and his spouse comes here to report it!”The officer-Jisung- said

Changbin raised his eyebrow,”Beta? I thought your spouse will be Beta too…”

“That what I thought too that’s why I take it casually…”Jisung said

“Okay! Bring us to the location then! Omega has a special privilege when they are missing!”He said

The beta lead two officers toward the last time Seungmin went

“There is a sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla here! I’m guessing that his spouse scent…”Jisung said

“He is a beta so he won’t know about it…”Changbin rolled his eyes

Jisung widened his eyes at the realization as he chuckled at how forgetful he was sometimes

“Right! Of course you don’t know about it! Sorry,Man!”Jisung said to the young beta

They followed Changbin toward the alley where the scattered groceries being found before when Changbin stopped and looked at the young beta sadly

“I guess you should say goodbye to your married!”Changbin said

“What do you mean hyung?”Jisung is the one that asked

“Can you smell it Jisung-ah?”Changbin raised his eyebrow at the younger

Jisung nodded in recognition,”His scent is changing here!”

“Yes and there only mean one thing…”Changbin said

“What does it mean?”He asked the two officers

“Your spouse has been marking down by an Alpha and by law that’s mean he will bond to the alpha and your marriage will be nullified…”Changbin said

“What? That’s ridiculous! You cannot say something like that easily!”He said angrily

“That’s the wall young man! Sorry but we cannot help you anymore! You should forget him and find another one maybe a beta one now…”Changbin said

Jisung looked at him sadly before patting his shoulder,”Sorry,man!”

The two officers leave him alone with clenched teeth at the information

* * *

When Seungmin wake up he felt hot all over his body as he whimpered in pain… He opened his cloudy eyes at the room he didn’t even recognize… What happen? Why does he felt that he is going into a heat?

His nostril suddenly being hit by a strong musky scent of Alpha that makes him whined…

“You are so beautiful, My Omega…”He chuckled

Seungmin locked his eyes with the alpha from before? Hyunjin right?

“W-What happen to me?”Seungmin whimpered

Hyunjin climb up on top of him as he smirked,”I just mark you remember? After the bite settle in the omega will going into an heat and that’s why you are being like this…”

Seungmin whimpered,”B-But I have a husband!”

Hyunjin scowled,”Your married will be nullified with him by law beside you should be with an Alpha like me instead a beta…”

Hyunjin caressed Seungmin’s cheek gently as he kissed his forehead as he looked down at the younger boy, Kim Seungmin, he already found his name from his id on his wallet before… The younger boy looked at him with a dazed expression because of his heat…

“It’s okay! I will take care of you!”Hyunjin whispered before kissing him

Seungmin cannot help himself but kissed back when Hyunjin kissed him… He opened his mouth willingly when Hyunjin asked for and entrance… He felt disgust by himself even though he didn’t love his husband but this is the same as a cheating with him but at the same time it felt right with Hyunjin

Hyunjin trailed his hand down as he opened his shirt and take it off along with himself… Hyunjin kissed down his jaw and neck especially to his biting mark

“Such a beautiful Omega! Going to breed you with my child!”Hyunjin whispered huskily

Seungmin whimpered at the thought of getting pregnant,”P-please…”

So they mated until Seungmin’s heat finally over and by the end of it Seungmin known that he actually pregnant as he smiled widely… His noticed that his scent also changing to become super sweet but being covered up by the Alpha scent of Hyunjin… The scent of Omega will become extremely sweet like ripe fruit when they are pregnant…

Seungmin looked at himself in front of the mirror on Hyunjin’s room when the alpha looked at him fondly

“You smell so good…”Hyunjin muttered as he hugged him by his waist

Seungmin blushed red at Hyunjin’s word before turned away in his embrace and kissed the Alpha

“Seungmin, I think you need to go home…”Hyunjin said when they pulled back

Seungmin pulled away and looked at the Alpha in surprise,”Y-You don’t want me anymore…”

“What? No! No! No! It is the opposite but I feel bad that I force you into this… I know you care about your husband so I want you to think about our relationship, I want all of you Seungmin so if you really want me please come back here with me! Finish everything with your husband kindly and come back to my arms!”Hyunjin said as he looked at the younger boy fondly

Seungmin tear up at Hyunjin’s word,”Do you really want me?”

“Of course, baby! There is no doubt! We will build our family with this little pumpkin here…”Hyunjin said as he caressed Seungmin’s still flat belly

Seungmin nodded,”Okay, I will go back for now…”

Hyunjin smiled before drive Seungmin back home and kissed him at this car… Seungmin looked back at the Alpha with longing before got inside his home…

“Where the hell are you?”

Seungmin flinched as soon as he got inside his home

“Do you know what reason I have to feed up your parents because you are not here?”His husband said as he threw things to floor

“I-“

“I know you are with some Alpha! I’m reporting you missing to police and they said your scent change!”He said

“I-I am and I also-“

“I don’t want to hear it! I don’t care about it but you won’t be able to go out anymore!”He said

“Wh-what do you mean?”Seungmin asked

“I forbid you to go out anymore or meet that Alpha anymore!”He said

“But I’m also-“

“You are cheated on me,Seungmin but I am willing to forgive you for that so you should consider yourself lucky…”He said

“I don’t cheat on you! You are the one that let me walk out alone at night when the other husband-“

“Are you blaming me on your behavior?”He asked as stood up

Seungmin stay silent as he looked at his husband… He is pregnant now so he cannot get hurt or his child can be in danger

“I forbid you to meet that Alpha anymore and that’s final!”He said as he walked away from Seungmin

Seungmin squatted down as he tearing up with everything,he wanted to go back to Hyunjin right now but now he cannot go out anymore or even called Hyunjin because he just take his phone away from him… 

* * *

Hyunjin looked at his calendar it has been a day after he send Seungmin back but the said Omega hadn’t call or coma back to him… There is no way that he come back to his husband right? Hyunjin cannot take it anymore, he needed to see his omega right now so he grabbed his car keys and went to Seungmin’s house

When the door opened and revealed Seungmin, Hyunjin can saw how Seungmin tear up at the sight of him…

“Hyunjinnie!”Seungmin wailed as he threw himself to Hyunjin’s arm

“What’s wrong? Are you okay baby?”Hyunjin asked as he get inside the house and close the door

Seungmin shook his head,”He takes away all my way to communicate and lock me inside the house…”

“W-what?”

“He doesn’t want me to meet you again so he put me in house arrest…”Seungmin said

“Oh baby! That jerk needs to pay for hurting you like these!”Hyunjin growled lowly

“Have you eaten?”Hyunjin asked softly as he kissed Seungmin’s face

Seungmin shook his head,”I cannot eat anything lately and I miss you and your scent…”

“I am so sorry,baby… Let’s go out then! Let’s have something to eat!”Hyunjin said

Seungmin nodded happily at Hyunjin… What Seungmin didn’t know that Hyunjin actually already planning everything especially to make the Beta husband of Seungmin saw they are together at the restaurant… So when that happened Hyunjin can play an innocent victim card

“Seungmin! I tell you that you cannot meet him anymore!”He said

Seungmin widened his eyes at the sight of his husband,”I-“

“You! How come you seduce my husband like that!”He said before punching Hyunjin right in his face

Seungmin scream as he run to Hyunjin’s side right away

“Seungmin! Get away from him! I am your husband!”He said as he tried to pulled Seungmin away from the Alpha

“No! He is my mate! I want to be with him I am sorry…”Seungmin said as he struggled

Hyunjin smirked inside when he heard Seungmin’s word while the beta co-worker gathering around and pulled the said man away from the scene and let go of Seungmin

“Yah! That was my spouse!”He screamed while being carried away

“Hyunjinnie! Are you okay?”Seungmin asked worriedly

“I am fine,baby! Let’s get back!”Hyunjin smiled

After that scene on the restaurant, Seungmin get back into Hyunjin’s place again and Hyunjin bought him a new phone… He known that there is something that needed to be done especially after he digs deeper about Seungmin’s beta husband…

“How do I tell my parents about us?”Seungmin asked Hyunjin

“You can tell them the truth,Minnie! Especially the way your ex-husband treated you bad…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin bite his lips,”Should I?”

“Of course,Minnie! Your parents must want you to be happy…”Hyunjin said as he caressed Seungmin’s hair lovingly

Seungmin nodded before excusing himself to talk to his parents… He told him everything especially about him has an Alpha mate and pregnant with his child too… His parents happy for him especially since Hyunjin already called and told them his side of the story but they also told him about his beta husband send something to all of Seungmin’s friends…

Seungmin trembled as he read the message that ex-husband of him sends to his parents and some of his friends even thought he didn’t have many friends

“Seungmin?”

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin with a tear gathered around his eyes… Hyunjin looked at him worriedly as he pulled the younger man into his embrace… He looked at Seungmin’s phone

_“He is a slut, here I am working hard for him but now he just go out with some Rich Alpha dude because he can fuck him like a good slut he is! He fall in love with his dick instead and cheated on his loving husband! I don’t even know how he will tell his child how he meets his husband! He falls in love because his freaking dick and that’s why we have you…”_

“Hey baby! You don’t believe him right? You know that we are meant so much than what his text is…”Hyunjin said

“B-But we did mate right away…”Seungmin said

“Yes but that because I know you are the one for me just by your scent! You are precious,Seungmin! Never believe what he say, we are fall in love because we are meant to be that’s why we can create this little miracle…”Hyunjin said as he caress Seungmin’s little baby bump

Seungmin circled his hand around Hyunjin’s neck before pulling him for a kiss which Hyunjin replied right away…

“I don’t want to rush because tonight will all about you! I want to show you how much I worship and love you!”Hyunjin said as he laid Seungmin down

“My Alpha! I love you!”Seungmin said

“I love you too baby!”Hyunjin said before kissing Seungmin

What Seungmin didn’t realize was Hyunjin recorded how the first minute when they make a love and send it towards his ex husband… Hyunjin smiled when he saw his Omega sleeping peacefully but he still needs to throw away some garbage to not disturb them… He walked away towards his living room…

“Hey!”

“Hey, hyung! Do you get what I ask you?”Hyunjin said

“Yes! I will go and erase his memory now! Are you done doing that to his family too?”Minho asked

“Of course, I already send someone there… I just need to taking care one more thing…”Hyunjin said

“Yeah I bet he will come to you soon…”Minho said

“I cannot wait for it though!”Hyunjin said

Minho chuckled before going upstairs while Hyunjin opened the door when he heard a bell ringing… Hyunjin moved away skillfully when he saw the swing head out his way

“What the hell did you do it?”The man panted angrily

“Why? You do know you are trespassing here!”Hyunjin said

“Y-you do something to Seungmin’s family right?”The man growled lowly

Hyunjin chuckled,”Listen here, Park Jihae! I am sorry for ruining your so called plan to take over their family wealth but you already lose as soon as Seungmin being my mate!”

“You always ruin my plan, why are you doing it?”He asked

Hyunjin smirked,”Listen here! I don’t know if you remember but because of you he doesn’t remember me at all! I am the one that mean to be with him so I am only taking back what is mine!”

“No, he is mine! He supposes to be mine since the start so I can have his family worth too!”

Hyunjin scoffed,”Your family freaking told people to force my family out and you also the one that make them lose of their memories of me and he is mine since the start! You are the one that ruin everything!”

“No you bastard! You just ruin my life here!”He said while trying to punch Hyunjin

Hyunjin avoided it right away before kick the beta in his stomach make him faint right away

“So much for showing off!”Hyunjin scoffed

He gathered the man in his arm as he walked towards his car… He drove away towards the place where he known will be finish his problem now

“Hey,Hyunjin! Is this the beta you are talking about?”He asked

“Yes, Chan hyung can you get it done for me?”He asked

“Of course just leave it to me!”Chan smirked

Hyunjin smiled back as he waved goodbye at the guy before stopping by Seungmin’s old house and blow the place up while making it like a usual gas leak then he drove towards the airport to pick up Seungmin’s parent there… The old married couple smiled brightly when he saw Hyunjin before he drove them off towards his house

“Jinnie!”

Hyunjin smiled when he heard Seungmin’s voice

“Hey baby!”He greeted the younger while embracing him

“Where are you? Why do I wake up alone? I don’t like it…”Seungmin whined

“I am sorry baby! But here I have surprise for you!”He said

He looked at the place where Seungmin’s parent are while the younger followed his eyes and widened his eyes when he saw his parents

“Oh my god! Mom! Dad!”Seungmin run toward his parent

“Hey careful! You are pregnant here!”His mother said

Seungmin pouted,”But it has been a while…”

“You should thank your husband to ask us to come here!”Mr. Kim said

“Of course! Thank you so much,Jinnie!”Seungmin said as he run back to Hyunjin’s embrace to kissed him

“Welcome baby… I am sorry though for picking you guys late…”Hyunjin smiled

“It’s okay you must be busy…”Mr. Kim said

“Yes, my friend Jihae has something to do so I have to help him…”He said

“Who?”The three of them looked at Hyunjin with question

“I have been telling you guys about my beta friend Jihae, his house kind of blow up this morning so I hurriedly going there in worried…”Hyunjin said

“Is he okay?”Seungmin asked

“Yes! I bet he extremely fine now!”Hyunjin said before turning to his parent-in-law,”Let’s have some breakfast shall we?”

Seungmin nodded before motion his parent to go into their kitchen… Hyunjin smiled at the sight because now no one can bother him anymore as Park Jihae is gone now because Chan will help him sending that bastard away from this town and country while his parents will be in jail because of some tax jeopardy… He guessed they really taste their own medicine especially with the erasing memories medicine…

~A little Flashback to the Past ~

_“Those family is evil they will try to take away your child!”_

_“I heard they are a cruel people! They need to get away from here!”_

_“Minnie, I am sorry but I need to go now!”_

_“But we promise each other we will always be together!”_

_The young boy wiped the tear from his face as he looked at him sadly_

_“I know but they want me to leave!”_

_“Will we meet again?”_

_“We will and at that time I will have you as my mate!”_

_“I will be waiting for that then Jinnie!”_

_But the Park’s family come and ruin everything they buy some medicine the medicine that make Seungmin’s family forget all about a young handsome boy and his family_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake especially since English is not my first language! Hope you enjoy the story  
> A little explanation in case you guys don't understand :  
> 1\. Hyunjin and Seungmin actually known each other since child  
> 2\. There is a medicine to erase memories of someone and the OC here use that to erase Seungmin memory of Hyunjin while in the end Hyunjin used that back to erase they memories of him  
> 3\. Hyunjin didn't attract to other person because he known from the start that Seungmin is his mate, the one that mean to be!  
> 4\. What happened to OC? You can imagine by yourself


End file.
